If lost please return to:
by Ali-Th3-Ch3shir3-Kat
Summary: Robin starts wearing a collar and Wally's obsessed with knowing what's on it. SLASH ROBxKF. ONEHSOT.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice...wish I did, but I don't.**

**A/N:Lol. I'm sooooo happy with this. :) It was made for a prompt on the Young Justice anon meme, so it can also be found there. WARNING: There will be SLASH, BOYxBOY KISSING, and FLUFF. You done been warned.**

* * *

><p>It started two weeks earlier, completely at random, and had been bothering him since. Robin had shown up at the mountain wearing a collar. Not a fake one made for people and bought in jewelry stores, but a real collar. A <em>dog<em> collar.

It was a cute little thing, made for a medium to large dog with little stenciled black bats on it and it fit perfectly around his neck. Now if that was the extent of it, he wouldn't be so bothered, but it wasn't just a collar, no, it had tags on it too. The kind people put on their pets to tell everyone who they belong to and what to do if they're lost. A shiny little engraved silver heart. And that was what was bothering him.

Worse yet none of the others seemed to care at all. Not even a hint of interest. Even Superboy who normally wanted to know everything. They just ignored it's presence altogether, never paying it any mind, unlike him.

He'd tried since the first day to get a look at what those tags said, but had no success. It was driving him mad. Did it say the name of Robin's girlfriend? _Boyfriend?_ He had to know who had won his best friend's heart-who had won his _crush's_ heart- and he _would_ find out if it was the last thing he did.

Unfortunately that was easier said then done. Robin literally wore that thing everywhere. On missions, while he slept, _in the shower_. It never left his neck. Ever. Even now it sat there, taunting him and distracting him from the video game they were playing, it's shiny silver tag gleaming in the light as Robin leaned in to snag a slice of pizza from the box beside his bed, readjusting the controller in his hand before turning to raise an eyebrow at him.

"Wally, quit staring." he said quickly, pausing the game. "You're creeping me out."

Wally gave a pout. "I wasn't staring."

"Yes you were."

"No I wasn't."

Robin gave him a questioning look. "Yeah you were. I saw you. You've been doing it all week."

"Okay..." Wally sighed. "So _maybe_ I was staring. If I promise not to do it again can we get back to the game?"

"No. I wanna know why you've been staring."

Wally looked away. "No reason."

"Wally.", Robin crossed his arms.

"Really!"

"_Wally_."

The redhead gave a huff, looking down at his lap. "The collar."

"Come again?", Robin said, leaning in slightly and tilting the older males head up to look at him. "I didn't hear you."

Wally sighed. He was messing with him and he knew it. "I said it's the collar."

Robin grinned. "What _about_ the collar?"

"The tag.", Wally said, glaring at the offending object at his friends neck.

Robin quirked his eyebrow. "The tag?"

"Yeah, the tag."

"What about it?", Robin asked, curious.

Wally paused trying to think of how to say that he was obsessed with whose name was engraved on the small silver heart in a less creepy way. "I was sorta wondering what was engraved on it. Curious y'know."

Robin chuckled. "Really? That's it? Did you ever consider, oh I don't know-_asking?_"

No. No he hadn't. Probably should have, but didn't.

"Ummm", he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment before looking at his best friend. "C-Can I see what it says?"

Robin sighed softly and nodded, scooting closer t give him access. "Sure."

Wally found himself pausing briefly to take it in. This was it! He was finally going to see who(if anyone) had captured his friends heart.

Hand reaching out, he held the tag in his palm, and leaned in to read the small inscribed words, face inches away from that of his patiently waiting best friend's face. His eyes scanned over the words and he felt his heart pound in his chest, breath leaving his lungs as he reread it over and over again to be sure. It was real. Engraved in the smooth silver.

_Robin's heart. If lost please return to Wallace West, Central City._

He looked up at his best friend only to see Robin grinning impishly at him, the smaller males hand moving to hold his over the tag. He swallowed heavily, hoping to god this wasn't some horrible joke.

"Property of me?"

Robin grinned wider. "Yeah."

Wally stared. "For reals?"

"For reals."

He was in shock. There was just no way Robin liked him. No way. "I-I...no way."

A hand moved to his cheek and suddenly Robin's lips were on his, soft and smooth. His eyes drifted closed and he felt his heart soar. Then it was over and Robin was grinning madly at him.

"Way."

Wally stared at his friend in shock. "How long?"

Robin shrugged. "A couple years."

"A-A couple years? _Seriously_?"

"What can I say?", Robin said softly, smiling at him. "You're wonderful."

Wally grinned. "You're wonderful too.", then frowned in confusion. "What about the others? They never seemed to notice. " he gestured to the collar.

Robin grinned. "They all knew. Helped me set up the plan and everything."

"Plan?" Wally stared eyes comically wide. "There was a plan?"

A nod. "Yeah. I kept trying to show you how I felt, but you never got it, so we figured that if I had it out in the open but kept it from _you_ your curiosity would eventually get the better of you and you'd work to find out. Obviously we were right."

Wally could only stare at his friend, impressed. "Wow. You're good."

Robin smirked, kissing the older teen softly, arms wrapping around his neck. The two teens collapsed back onto the bad, Robin on top, and pulled apart.

Robin gave a grin at the boy under him. "In more ways than one."

Wally grinned, hands moving to the smaller boy's chest. "Are you implying what I thing you're implying?"

Robin grinned deviously, hands moving to settle on the tag at his neck. "This collar's not just an accessory."

Wally grinned back moving up to capture the lips of the smaller male, flipping over so he was on top.. "Dude. _Awesome_."

* * *

><p>The next morning Wally stumbled out of Robin's bedroom and into the kitchen, hair sticking up wildly and a big dopey grin on his face. He passed the rest of the team who were all watching him as he made his cereal and leaned on the counter to eat it.<p>

"Well well, someone's happy.", Artemis said grinning. "What did you do last night?"

"None of your business. Let's just say he finally got it.", Robin said stumbling in wearing Wally's pajama shirt and wrapping his arms around the older teen's bare torso, forcing Wally to put his cereal down in order to hold him.

Artemis snorted. "Bout time."

"What are you going to do with the collar?", Megan asked, tilting her head at the couple.

Robin grinned deviously. "We've decided to keep it."

Superboy frowned. "Why?"

"Well...", Wally began.

Kaldur raised a hand. "We _don't_ need to know."

Artemis nodded. "I'd rather not know about your sex life."

The speedster shrugged. "Suit yourselves.", he turned to Robin, grabbing the younger boy's hand and pulling him from the room, the speedsters cereal forgotten. "Let's go."

The other teens watched them go, smiling to themselves at the way the two boys hands intertwined with each other. It really did take long enough. As soon as they vanished from view everyone went back to their breakfasts. Everyone except Superboy, who instead looked up, brow wrinkled in confusion.

"Hey, did anyone else hear barking last night?"

* * *

><p><strong>Lol. Poor Supey. So innocent. Lol. Anywho. REVIEW!<strong>


End file.
